classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Swamp of Sorrows
thumb|The Swamp of Sorrows Among the murk-ridden marshes of the Swamp of Sorrows, the Green Dragonspawn patrol at the behest of their dreaming mistress, Ysera. The great Dragon Aspect has warned of a lurking terror within the Temple of Atal'Hakkar, and her loyal servants are determined to protect the land from the emerging doom. A few Draenei were led through the Dark Portal by a few unknown leaders with the hopes of finding a new life, and have settled in The Swamps Of Sorrow. Unfortunately, most of them were driven mad due to homesickness, and attack all on sight. After the warchief, Thrall assumed command of the Horde, the outpost of Stonard was resettled by the orcs. Stonard was first built as a forward base of Horde operations during the First War. The Swamp of Sorrows stands on the Eastern side of Azeroth, east of the Deadwind Pass, north of the Blasted Lands and south of the Badlands. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Swamp of Sorrows Alliance Horde Draenei Orc 35-45 East of Deadwind Pass History The Swamp of Sorrows is only the name of the northern part of what used to be called the Black Morass. This enormous swampland stretched south to the ocean, but a large piece of the land was scoured by the implosion of the Dark Portal during the second war. The land that remained wet was renamed the Swamp of Sorrows, and it was here that Ysera's green dragonflight was sent to guard the Temple of Atal'Hakkar that had been smashed into the largest bog. After the coming of the orcs, the Horde built two settlements in this area - Rockard and Stonard. Although both were decimated in the wars with the humans, only Stonard was rebuilt to its former glory. Once a tribe of furbolgs stubbornly held its own against foul creatures invading the swamp. Unfortuntely they weren't able to hold out long. Geography Maps Topographic map of Swamp of Sorrows Sub-Regions Dungeons * Temple of Atal'Hakkar Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Sorrowmurk Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Stonard * Grom'Gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Kargath, the Badlands * Flame Crest, Burning Steppes Regions Adjacent to Swamp of Sorrows Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Blasted Lands 52-60 South By foot only Deadwind Pass 55-60 West By foot only Notable Characters Swamp of Sorrows is home to several characters of note. At Stonard, Fel'zerul seeks aid in the battle against the Atal'ai. Near the entrance to the Blasted Lands, the Fallen Hero of the Horde attempts to cleanse the corruption that stems from a grand demon to the south. And southeast of Stonesplinter Junction, Watcher Biggs sends bold adventurers into the swamp in search of his lost shipment. For a complete list of characters, see List of Swamp of Sorrows NPCs. Quests Adventure Opportunities The Harborage * 35 Draenethyst Crystals Fallow Sanctuary * 37 Ongeku (from Desolace) * 38 Galen's Escape (Escort) Lost Supplies - Gives Quest:The Lost Supplies delivery quest to Nethergarde Keep Alliance * ?? ** 35 The Lost Caravan * 40 ... and Bugs (from Dustwallow Marsh) * 40 The Lost Supplies (repeatable) * 41 Mazen's Behest (from Stormwind) ** 41 Mazen's Behest Stonard * 35 Neeka Bloodscar (to The Badlands) * 40 Lack of Surplus * 44 Fresh Meat * [] Quest:Return to Fel'zerul ** 50D Quest:The Temple of Atal'Hakkar Neutral * 37 Noboru the Cudgel * 50 Fall from Grace ** 50 The Disgraced One *** 50 The Missing Orders **** 55 The Swamp Talker ***** 57 A Tale of Sorrow ****** 57 The Stones That Binds Us ******* 57 Some more Warrior * 52 Warrior Kinship Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Blindweed (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) * Leather ** Green Whelp Scale (Skinning level 34-36 whelps) ** Shadowcat Hide (Skinning level 37-43 Panthers) ** Worn Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** Green Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin in around the Temple of Atal'Hakkar) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures *Bog Beasts *Crabs *Crocolisks *Dragonspawn *Frenzies *Green Dragons *Jaguars *Lost Ones *Murlocs *Oozes *Sharks *Spiders *Whelps Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Although Alliance has no travel hub in this zone, both Darkshire and Nethergarde Keep are valuable alternatives as their locations lets one run to the Swamp without encountering any enemies on the way. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Swamp of Sorrows